Just Don't Hurt Me
by Dev-sempai
Summary: Naruto has to move to the other side of his hometown. He has to transfer to Konoha High where he finally finds friends. Until a violent man comes back to town. Will Naruto be able to handle it? sasunaru. OC. OOCness possibly. M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR NADIA SHE **_**IS**_** MINE EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO WHOEVER ELSE!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Naruto stared out the window of his sister's orange car. They were driving to a poor section of town because his older sister, Nadia, could no longer afford their parents old house. She was a waitress but worked other odd jobs here and there to help pay the bills. They were driving through the rundown old neighborhood and they could already see signs of gangs and drug dealing. Great, this was just what they needed, another implication in their lives.

Nadia stopped the car outside of an apartment complex. It didn't look as in shambles as the other ones, but it was still nasty looking. The windows were mostly clean, except for the occasional broken ones. Some of the bricks were falling out or smashed. The concrete steps in the front of the complex were slightly eroded at the edges. It wasn't pretty, but it was a ton better than the other places Naruto had seen earlier.

"Alright kiddo all of our stuff is already inside so all we have to do is arrange it all once we get up there!" Nadia sang out.

"Okay Di." Naruto replied.

As they stepped out of the elevator they searched for their apartment on the fourth floor. Nadia stopped double checked the numbers on one of the doors and shoved her key into the lock. They stepped inside and his sister handed him his own key. It was a two bedroom apartment with a small kitchen and a living area. The bathroom was across the small hallway from the two bedrooms. The kitchen and living area were only separated by the switch from tile to carpet flooring.

"Home sweet home! Hey kit how bout you find your stuff and rearrange your room!" Nadia yelled as she bounded into her bedroom.

"Yeah yeah! Whatever!" Naruto yelled back. He heard Nadia turn her radio on. It was blaring 'Monster' by Skillet.

After all of the furniture was arranged Nadia left to get groceries because all they had was some cup ramen and juice. Naruto flopped down on the couch and turned on the tv on to the news to see what was up. His blood froze as he saw the picture of a man on the screen. He stood stock still, dropping the remote.

_'Breaking news! The man who was recently arrested for the murder of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki has escaped from prison. His whereabouts are, as of now, unknown. If anybody happens to see this criminal, call the police immediately.'_

"No, no, NO!" Naruto shrieked and slumped to the floor.

Nadia, stumbled in just as he let out a wail. She saw her brother on the ground and began to panic when she saw he was hyperventilating. She dropped the groceries and rushed to his side right away.

"Kit! What's wrong!" she half asked half screamed.

The blonde boy pointed at the tv. She briefly looked at the picture and read some of the captions before she turned back to her little brother. He was shaking violently now, and tears were streaming down his scarred cheeks. He had gotten his whisker-like scars after telling his sister what their uncle had been doing to him, their uncle had said they made him look like the rat he was. In Nadia's opinion they made him look like a fox not a rat.

"Sh. Naruto even though he killed mom and dad, even though he did all of those horrible things to you, he can't hurt you anymore, because if he does, I will kill him slowly and VERY painfully." Nadia said with a soothing tone at first, but adding venom to the last few words.

"You p-promise?" The blonde boy choked out through sobs.

"Yes Naru I promise, now do you want to sleep in your room tonight or mine?"

"Yours please."

"Alright kit."

They both walked into Nadia's room and plopped down on the bed. After Naruto fell asleep Nadia adjusted him so he was cradled in her arms. She really didn't want him to have the nightmares again. She couldn't stand to see her little brother in that much twisted pain and agony. After awhile she too, fell asleep.

Since they moved to this side of town Naruto had to switch schools, he would now be attending Konoha High School. Nadia was attending one of the universities in a nearby city to become an artist. Nadia had class in the mornings so she could drive Naruto to and from school. She didn't want him getting kidnapped, or worse, have drugs peddled to him.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly he didn't sleep well last night. When his blurry eyes adjusted he was met with the blood red hair of his sister. He started to tear up because it was just like his mother's; long, silky, and very red. He sniffed and his sister rolled over to face him her blue-green eyes analyzing him. She looked into his tearful baby blues.

"Oh kit. What's wrong now? Is it because of last night or my hair again?" Her eyes were filled with concern. She always knew somewhat of what was bothering him, and that scared him.

"The hair," he replied bluntly, "reminds me of mom."

"Oh kit, I told you if you wanted I would dye it blonde or black or even blue!"

"I know but then I would forget about mom..." He was in tears again. He felt his sister pull him into a hug.

"Shh. I understand kiddo. Now we need to get ready for school. I hope this school will work out better for you." Nadia honestly did, the students in Naruto's last school broke his arm because they were 'bored'.

The two of them got out of bed. Nadia waltzed over to her closet and pulled out jeans and a long sleeved grey shirt. She shooed her brother out so she could change.

Naruto walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He was a wreck. His baby blue eyes were red-rimmed and his long, bright blonde hair was so tangled it was unrecognizable. Nice. Now he had to try and comb it. He hated combing his hair, with a passion.

After awhile he got the tangles out but his hair still stuck out in every which way. He liked it that way. He pulled on some jeans and a white t-shirt. He then walked over to his desk and grabbed his orange sweatshirt. It was lined with fur and it was super warm and cozy. He loved his sweatshirt. He ran downstairs and didn't see Nadia. He then saw a note on the refrigerator.

'_I'm waiting in the car kiddo!'_

Naruto ran out into the hallway. He skipped the elevator and rushed down the stairs. Nadia was in fact waiting in the car. He opened the passenger door and hopped in.

The siblings pulled up to the school. It was huge. Well it was a rich kid school but Naruto got a free ride here because his aunt Tsunade was the principal. Naruto was terrified. He didn't want to be made fun of but he was positive he was going to. Well here goes nothing he thought as he stepped out of his sister's car.

**:D:D:D**

Me: eh eh you like?

Naru: I don't so why would they

Sasu: I agree because I'm not even in it yet.

Me: yeah yeah you and ten thousand other people

Tachi: you could be less sarcastic.

Me: *runs away* YOU'RE ALL SO MEAN *sniff*


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! EXCEPT NADIA SHE'S MINE! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNER! -I'm broke even if these people tried to sue me all they would get is a paperclip and some lint- '-_-**

**I suffer from a lot of writer's block so yeah I might not be popping out new chapters by the dozen. Sometimes I may take awhile. That said, it's going to be eventual shonen ai/yaoi. Pairings will be sasusaku at first(kill me now) and then sasunaru(yay) and there also may (will) be some other horrible things in here too….like rape or something I don't know! If you don't like that I AM SO SORRY! *cries* This may be the only warning I'll put in this story mkay? I don't want to write any more warnings. Ok I'll shut up now…**

**Chapter 2**

The office was brightly lit with three big windows toward the back. The principal's desk was just in front of the windows. Naruto glanced up at his aunt Tsunade. The busty woman sitting at the desk had long blonde hair pulled into pigtails. She was filling out some paperwork for the transfer.

"Hey old hag! Are you going to fill out the paperwork or am I going to be here all day?" the boy questioned.

"I'm almost finished kid so wait." She spat out through her teeth, as one of her eyebrows twitched.

Naruto waited very impatiently for five more minutes. He passed the time by twiddling his thumbs, watching cars drive by or annoying his aunt. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the woman sitting in front of him slammed the papers down on the table.

"Okay Naruto, your locker number is 334 your homeroom teacher is Iruka," she handed him a sheet of paper. "Here's your schedule. Basketball signups are in two weeks if you're interested, and if you ever call me an old hag again I will beat your ass."

"Really? Iruka's my homeroom teacher! Yeah! I'll be able to get away with anything!" Naruto was jumping up and down now.

"Yeah now get out of here. You're giving me a migrane."

Naruto sprinted through the halls. He already had the school memorized from the one tour he had. He shoved his stuff in his locker and sprinted up some stairs and skidded to a halt outside of a classroom with a nameplate on the door that said 'Mr. Umino' He pounded on the door. A tan man with chocolate brown hair in a pony tail opened the door. He had a scar across his face that he had since he was a kid. His dark brown eyes widened considerably as he was tackled by a ball of sunshine.

"IRUKA!" Naruto blubbered, "I thought I wouldn't ever see you again. I missed you so much!"

"Naruto I was at your house last week helping you guys pack up. Now get off of me" The brunette huffed.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Hehehe." Naruto pushed himself off of his uncle.

The two of them turned to face the class, all of whom had the biggest look of confusion on their faces.

"Class," Iruka started his "professional" voice on, "this is the new student. Do you care to introduce yourself."

"Ah, yes. Hello people I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He had the biggest grin on his face as he said this.

Almost immediately the students started whispering about his appearance, scars, parents and such. This caused his grin to falter a little but it stayed intact. Iruka told him to sit at the table in the back. There were already two students there. One had shaggy chocolate brown hair, and these two upside down triangle tattoos on his face. The other one had black-brown hair pulled into a pony tail that looked similar to iruka's.

"Hey!" Naruto said as he sat down.

"Well hey there kid!" the triangle boy said, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka and the lazy ass over there is Shikamaru Nara. Hey how about at lunch we introduce you to the rest of our group!"

"That's cool." Naruto replied.

"Sounds troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

"Oh who asked you!" Kiba and Naruto shouted, just before a fit of laughter.

"Kiba! Naruto! Will you two shut up!" Iruka yelled from the front of the class.

The teens instantly fell silent. The rest of homeroom didn't take long and soon Naruto found himself wandering from classroom to classroom. Kiba was in most of his classes, so he had at least one friend with him.

Lunch came around and Kiba led Naruto to a table where some kids were sitting. Naruto recognized some of them from his earlier classes.

"Alright Naruto," Kiba announced, "These are the girls. The one with two buns is Tenten. The one with pink hair is Sakura. The one with black hair is Hinata. The blonde with four ponytails is Temari, and the other blonde is Ino."

"Hey guys!" Naruto called out.

"Oh hey! You're the new kid right? Nice to meet you!" Tenten greeted.

"Hey there!" Ino and Sakura said in unison.

"H-h-hello." Hinata whispered. Temari didn't say anything.

Kiba led Naruto over to the other side of the table to where the boys were sitting.

"The one with the weird glasses is Shino. The one eating chips is Chouji. You already met Shikamaru. The red head is Gaara and the brown haired guy next to him is his brother Kankuro, Temari is their sister by the way. The guy with the bowl cut is Lee. The guy with the weird eyes and long hair is Neji, and the guy with duck ass hair is Sasuke, but he's the ice-princess so he probably won't talk to you for awhile." Kiba ended his little speech with a huff.

"Yo." They all said at once.

Naruto sat down and began talking and getting to know everybody. They shared some jokes and soon were laughing like they belonged in the loony bin.

Sasuke, along with Gaara, on the other hand didn't speak at all. They didn't laugh and Their eyes didn't even show any emotion whatsoever. Sasuke was doing something though. He was observing the new kid. He noted that Naruto was loud, and smiled a lot. He also noticed a couple different emotions in the boys bright blue eyes. Fear and pain. This new kid interested him.

"Oi! Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "Why don't you speak up! You too Gaara!"

"Why would I waste my time on an idiot like you?" Sasuke muttered.

"I heard that you bastard! I-" He cut himself off. Naruto leaned down to Kiba and whispered something in his ear. Kiba's eyes lit up as he quickly nodded his head and they sprinted into the school.

Ten minutes later, the two loud mouths reappeared. They had very smug grins on their faces. Nobody really noticed though.

Sasuke walked up to his locker. There was a single piece of paper taped on his locker. _'It took the idiots ten minutes to do this? Wow!' _The paper only had two words on it. 'It's on.' Sasuke casually opened his locker and let out a yelp as a pile of paper fell out onto him. He was furious. The blonde boy was going to pay for crushing him with paper.

**:D:D:D**

**So how am I doing so far?**

Me: I am so proud of myself!

Sasu: and I am finally in the story!

Me: Oh shut up will you?

Gaara: I'll shut him up for you!

Me: thank you Gaara you get a cookie for that!

Gaara: YAY!

Naru: … '-_-


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, Nadia is mine but that's it! Everything else belongs to what's-his-face!**

**Review and tell me how I'm doing mkay? Teehee! :D Warning! (See chapter 2 for warning) **

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke was walking to his car, contemplating what he was going to do to get Naruto back. He could fill his locker with shaving cream? Take his textbooks? He was deep in thought when he was nearly hit by a bright orange car. A blob of yellow poked out of the passenger side window. "Sorry bastard!" Sasuke heard the blonde call out. '_Freaking idiot'_ Sasuke thought. Yes Naruto was definitely getting shaving cream in his locker tomorrow.

Sasuke's cell phone started vibrating. His girlfriend, Sakura, was calling him. Again. He sighed and picked up. "Yes?"

"Hey babe! Me, Ino and Shikamaru are going to the coffee shop! Do you want to come? It would be a double date?" She cooed.

"Hn. I don't see why not." He decided. They exchanged their goodbyes and Sasuke got into his car.

Nadia stole odd glances at her little brother. He was acting strange. He was very, extremely, happy. Yes normally he was a happy person, but never _this _happy. He was literally bouncing in his seat. She had an extreme craving for coffee right then.

"Hey, Naruto. Kit? Butternuts!" She had just managed to get his attention. "I want coffee. You coming with me or not?" He nodded yes in reply.

"Naruto? You're acting strange. Are you okay?" She asked her voice full of concern_._

"Yes I'm fine! I just made a whole bunch of friends today that's all!" Naruto exclaimed.

They pulled into the parking lot. Nadia slowly got out of the car and she waited for her little brother before walking in. Nadia saw a small group of teenagers at a table. They appeared to be having a double date. Naruto jumped out from behind her. "Hey guys!" He called out to them. _'So these are his friends. Hm.'_ They waved and then glanced at her. She decided to introduce herself.

"Hey. You must be some of Naruto's new friends. I'm Nadia, his older sister and legal guardian." She calmly stated. The two girls in the group gaped at her while the guys simply nodded.

Naruto followed his sister to their usual table in the back. Nadia ordered her cappuccinoand Naruto got a berry smoothie. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Nadia decided to play on her cell phone. She started playing the weirdest ringtones as loud as possible. Sure she was 21 years old, but hey, who was stopping her from acting like a toddler?

She played a ringtone of different fart noises. Naruto started snickering and then burst into full fledged laughter. Nadia started laughing with him when the manager walked up to their table. The man promptly told them to leave, and they did still laughing on the way out.

Sasuke watched as the siblings left the coffee shop. He began to question their sanity when Sakura grabbed his hand. He looked affectionately down at her. She smiled up at him, and rested her head on his shoulder. After awhile he decided it was time to leave. He stood up and Sakura jumped up and gave him a quick goodbye kiss. He then exited the coffee shop, hopped in his car and drove home.

Naruto was plotting his next prank for Sasuke. He had observed Sasuke all day after lunch. He took note that Sasuke washed his hair after gym class. An idea popped into Naruto's head and he headed into the bathroom. He dug through the cabinet looking for Nadia's hair products. He found it. He pulled out a small bottle. This was going to be fun.

Sasuke walked into school with a smirk on his face. He had a frozen can of shaving cream in his book bag. He casually walked up to Nartuo's locker and picked the lock. He could tell the blonde had already been here so he pulled the can out of his bag. He peeled the aluminum off and stuck the cylinder of frozen cream in the blonde's locker. He shut and relocked it. He then proceeded to homeroom.

Naruto wiggled in his seat. He couldn't wait until lunch. That was when the fun would start. He waited, and waited. When the bell finally rang he sprinted to his locker. He opened it up and a glob of shaving cream fell out onto him. He started laughing. He swiped most of the goo onto the floor. He grabbed what he needed, and took off toward Sasuke's locker.

Naruto picked the lock and snatched Sasuke's gym bag. He pulled out the small bottled of shampoo. He emptied the bottle into a nearby trash can. He then filled up the shampoo bottle with hair dye. Naruto dropped the bottle back in the gym bag and threw the gym bag into the locker. He snapped the lock back in place and walked towards the cafeteria so he could get some food.

Naruto was getting tired of running laps, but the green jumpsuit wearing gym teacher wouldn't let up. He glanced up at the clock and noticed there was only five minutes left of class until Sasuke would be a blonde. He stared running faster because if he focused on running, time would seem to go faster. The bell rang and Naruto sprinted into the locker room.

He was the first person out of the showers. He was waiting to see his handiwork. He was still waiting by the door when he heard someone scream. He started to giggle. He waited a little while more. The door opened and out stepped Sasuke. His hair had gone from the blackest of blacks, to the blondest of blondes. Naruto burst into manic laughter. He grabbed his sides and sunk to the floor. He just could not stop laughing. He looked up and there were tears in his eyes, but he was still laughing.

Sasuke was fuming. His face was red and his fists were clenched at his sides. He had begun to shake. Sasuke wasn't really thinking when he lashed out and punched the blonde in front of him. His fist connected with Naruto's face. When he came back to his senses Sasuke expected the blonde to be crying or yelling, or even punching him back, but no he was still laughing. He started coughing and the laughter died down. He lifted his hand up to his face and seemed to be feeling for something, and then he smiled.

"You know Sasuke, that's the first time I've been punched in the face and nothings broken!" He exclaimed, and then turned and walked away.

Sasuke was stunned. What in the world? He decided not to ponder it for too long. He then began to plot what he was going to do to Naruto next. He decided on something big and or mean because nobody messes with Sasuke's hair. NOBODY!

**:D :D :D**

**I almost barfed writing this chapter. I **_**HATE**_** sasusaku…**

**Once again, review review review. PLEASE! Hehehe well I'm too lazy to make a conversation down here. That doesn't bother anyone does it? I would hope not. Buh bye now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah I own nothing if I did I wouldn't be writing this. I don't own Clifford either hehehe **

**(Insert shout-out to reviewers and fans here. I love you guys! Ha!)**

**My chapters are going to start getting longer because my mom says there isn't enough in them…I'm going to be VERY descriptive...Maybe? Warning blah, future sasunaru, blah, rape? Blah, self mutilation blah, ADULT THEMES!, Blah I don't know what else yet. '-_- **

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke woke up in a bad mood. His hair was still blonde. It probably would be for a while. He was obsessing over his revenge on Naruto at the moment. He's an avenger what did you expect? He wanted to do something to the blonde to make him pay, because when Sasuke wanted revenge he got it. He was trying to decide either to dye Naruto's hair black, or pour coffee or something all over is text books. Maybe both? He didn't know, nor did he care.

Sasuke was spaced out when his older brother, Itachi, tapped his shoulder. Sasuke jumped at the contact. Itachi smirked and pointed at the clock. 7 o'clock. Sasuke picked up his book bag and walked out to his garage. He unlocked his car. He climbed in, and turned on the radio. He sat there for a couple of minutes listening to a random song, before he drove off to school.

Naruto stepped out of his apartment. He had to walk to school today, because Nadia had said she was sick. He wasn't allowed to drive her car yet, even though he had his license. He started walking towards his school. He passed several men standing at street corners obviously dealing drugs or something. Some people were just sitting on the street drinking. He shuddered at the memories that flooded into his mind as the stench of smoke, and alchohol reached his nose.

**Commence scary flashback *sparkle sparkle***

_Naruto walked into the bedroom under orders from his uncle. It was really dark so he couldn't really see anything. He could smell though. The pungent smell of smoke hit his nostrils so he scrunched up his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and whirled around to see the tall figure of his uncle. He took a sip of the whiskey he had in his hand. Naruto backed up a little bit and his uncle reached out and grabbed his arm. _

_ Naruto was roughly thrown onto the bed. He could feel his clothes being removed. His uncle roughly pressed his mouth against Naruto's. Naruto could taste the whiskey. Hands trailed all over his body. He was crying now, and begging for it all to stop, but he knew it wouldn't. He refused to tell anyone because when he had told Nadia what had been going on, he was beaten. A sharp pain erupted throughout his lower back and bottom. He let out a pained wail and blacked out._

**O.o End scary flashback *sparkle sparkle***

Naruto had started shaking. He did not need to remember. Not now, not ever! He walked the rest of the way to school fighting back tears. He hated it when certain memories arose. He really hoped nobody would notice how scared and depressed he was now.

Naruto walked into his homeroom. He plopped down next to Kiba and Shikamaru. They had homeroom for another 20 minutes and then they would switch classes. Shikamaru was taking a nap while Kiba was shooting spit wads at people. Naruto was nervous, and fidgeting and then decided to join Shikamaru in dream land.

Sasuke was still in a foul mood. He stormed down the hallway. He had a coffee in his hand and he was trying to pick Naruto's lock. He yanked open the locker door, after his third attempt of unlocking it. He ripped the lid off of the coffee and splattered it all over the blonde's locker. He promptly slammed the door, locked it, and stomped off. He really hoped he ruined something important. Nobody ruins Sasuke's soft black hair. Not a single soul.

Nadia wasn't really sick. She just didn't want to deal with the world right now. She shuffled through the bathroom until she found her razor. She pulled one of the blades out of it. She looked wearily at the small object. She could end it all now if she wanted to.

She wanted it all to end. All of it. All of the pain, the responsibility, the worry. She wasn't cut out for taking care of someone else. She stepped into the bathtub. She held the blade up over her arm she started making short cuts, the pain slowly turning into pleasure. She made eight cuts in her right forearm and switched to the left side. Eight more cuts. She sat in the tub for awhile. She knew she didn't cut deep enough to kill. She just sat there, realizing if she stayed too much longer she would pass out. She felt herself getting dizzy, so she just closed her eyes and nodded off.

Naruto opened his locker. Everything stunk of coffee and was super sticky. He sighed knowing he would have to ask his aunt for new books. He pulled the ruined items out of his locker, and saw that a picture of him and Nadia had been ruined. He shook his head. He walked into the office and said he had been clumsy and spilled coffee on everything. Tsunade bought his story and assigned him some new books.

Naruto grabbed his new books and put them away after he cleaned the locker itself. He picked out a few books, and headed to his next class. He only had math, art, and history until lunch. He sat and stared off into space for most of his morning classes. He didn't feel like interacting with people today, but he would have to put up a social mask at lunch.

Naruto bounded up to the round table under a tree, where Kiba, Shikamaru and the others were sitting. He sat at an angle, because there was a pile of bird crap. It was…purple, what in the heck are birds eating these days? Kiba had started an argument with Gaara about cookies, while Hinata tried to get them to stop. Shikamaru was asleep, and Shino, well nobody could tell what he was doing. He was kind of, just, sitting there. The other girls were gossiping, and Choji was eating potato chips. Kankuro was doing absolutely nothing, and Naruto was observing it all.

Everything got quiet as Kiba threw a peanut butter sandwich at Gaara. The redhead ducked out of the way causing the sandwich to hit Shikamaru, who didn't move because he was dead to the world. Gaara returned fire by flinging chocolate pudding, missing Kiba by a mile and getting it in Sakura's hair. Naruto started laughing as more and more food was being thrown between Kiba and Gaara. He noticed Sasuke sitting at the end of the table looking incredibly annoyed. He decided that he should "cheer him up".

Naruto opened up a package of cherry jello. He dumped the little glob of red, jigglyness into his hand. Naruto then threw it with all his might at Sasuke. It hit the pale boy square in the face with a smack. Some of it went into his nose, and little red hunks clung to his now scowling face. He looked like he just took the money shot from Clifford the Big Red Dog.(1) Nobody remembered who, but someone yelled out "Food fight!" as everyone started dumping food on each other.

A teacher with silver hair, and most of his face covered, cleared his throat, causing the teens to cease fire. Naruto recognized him. How many of his relatives worked at this school anyways! Kakashi basically dragged the teens to the principal's office.

The fifteen teens stumbled into the principal's office, covered from head to toe in food. Tsunade was glaring daggers at them. Every single person was terrified, except for Naruto.

"So tell me, what in the world do you think you were doing?" She angrily demanded.

"Well old hag," Naruto began, as his friends stood shaking in their boots, "We were simply having a little fun! Just a little old food fight doesn't hurt anything!"

"Excuse me! What did I tell you just two days ago about that name Naruto?" Tsunade growled, completely forgetting about the food fight.

"Well _Auntie,_" He started, his friends calming once they realized the people arguing were related. "You told me to never call you that again!" Naruto batted his eyelashes like a little girl, causing Kiba to burst into hysterical laughter.

Tsunade was shaking so badly. Her eye was twitching and her fists were clenched. You could even hear her teeth grinding together. Naruto could tell she wanted to hit him or scream at him, or both. He flashed a toothy smile at her, knowing she wouldn't give them detention. She, in fact, did not give them detentions, because she forgot. Thanks to Naruto, for calling her an old hag, the teens got out without punishment.

The rest of the day flew by. Naruto didn't even notice school was over until he was walking home. He was glad he was able to save his friends from punishment, especially Kiba, Gaara, and Sasuke. He had taken a liking to those three. Everyone else was still his friend, he just liked those three better. As he approached his apartment, he had a feeling of dread wash over him. He didn't know why, but something was telling him not to go in.

He walked through the door to his apartment. He didn't see Nadia anywhere. He knocked on the bathroom door. When nobody answered he slowly opened it. That's when he found her, laying the tub, with a puddle of blood around her. Naruto saw the cuts on her arms. She had done this before, when they were younger. He started tofreak out. He didn't need this not now! Soon he calmed himself down, as he remembered his parents weren't here to take care of it anymore. He walked up to her and checked for a pulse. It was there, barely, but there. He shook his head, grabbed the telephone, and called an ambulance.

**D: D: D:**

**My dad was editing this chapter and he was done and he started laughing, and told me that so I decided to put that in here! xD**

**Cliff Hanger! Dun dun duuun! Will she die? Will she live? When in the heck am I going to do my homework? I really don't know yet… .**

**HAHA MY MOM JUST CALLED ME WEIRD! *Starts playing piano like a maniac*She called me weird because I put my mini silver Christmas tree up. I like Christmas. Hehehe! You like the story? Because if you don't I will hunt you down! JUST KIDDING! TEEHEE! xD Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, let's get to the point. Basketball is starting and yeah I'll be running to practices and games and such. After Christmas break I'm going to be extremely busy because I have all of these test thingy's or something…yeah... I'm giving you a heads up so you don't get all upset if a new chapter doesn't come for a while. **

**Don't own anything but Nadia! I tried to steal Itachi, but, he stabbed me for 72 hours straight. I didn't enjoy that so I gave him back.**

**Chapter 5! **

'**Blah' Text message**

'blah' thoughts

'_blah blah' dream_

"Blah." Speech

Blah normal text

**Time Skip 3 weeks! WARNING! Extreme boredom, very mild language, and *GASP* FINALLY some one-sided sasunaru! *Squeal***

**:D:D:D**

Naruto looked pleadingly at Nadia. He didn't want her to leave him alone. He was down on his knees, with his hands folded in front of his face. He didn't want to be sick, at home, all alone. He felt snot flow down his lip but he didn't care he just wanted some company.

Nadia looked down at her little brother. She laughed at how pathetic he looked. Hands folded on his knees begging, with snot dripping from his nose. She kneeled down next to him, gently placing her hand on his head. She started to pet the blonde locks. Naruto leaned his head into her touch, and started making a very awful purring imitation. It sounded like someone blowing their nose, not a cat. She removed her hand and pulled down her shirt sleeve which had slid halfway up her arm. She needed to make sure all of the new scars were covered.

"Di! I don't wanna be home alone!" Naruto whined. He looked like a kicked puppy as Nadia walked to the door.

"Sorry, kit. I have to go to school you know! Maybe you could do a little thinking, don't strain yourself though. Heck even cleaning, drawing, sleeping will do. Bye kit! Love you!" She said as she stepped into the hallway outside of their apartment.

Naruto was bored. He wasn't allowed to eat more than applesauce, because he would throw anything else up. He didn't even like applesauce. He ran his hand through his hair as he sat down on his big, puffy, blue, couch. He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. He stopped and decided to watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

He was about halfway through the movie when his cell phone vibrated. He leaned over to reach the black coffee table that the phone was resting on. He had gotten a text from Sasuke.

'**dobe we're supposed to be partners for an English assignment. Will explain more later –Sasuke' **

Naruto laughed. 'Let's reply shall we?' **'Kay bastard =^_^='**

That cured his boredom, because now he was thinking about Sasuke. He was thinking about how his pale skin practically glowed, and how his hair always looked so, soft. How his muscles rippled when he changed in the locker room, and how sexy he was in the showers. Naruto blushed furiously, as he realized where his thoughts were going. He liked Sasuke, except it was a bit more than liked, but it fell short of love, for now.

He didn't want to let his mind wander too far so he picked up his cell phone again. He was going to text Kiba.

**N-'Hey dog breath!'**

**K -'Yo foxy! How ya feelin?'**

**N- 'Eh, decent, but bored.'**

**K -'I see I see.'**

**N- 'Hey Kiba, do you want to help me prank Sasuke bastard really bad tomorrow?'**

**K -'Sure what do you need?'**

**N- 'Just for you to pick me up in the morning, and some dog poop, since I KNOW you can get some.'**

**K- 'Sure foxy see ya tomorrow!'**

**N—'bye dog breath'**

Naruto smiled. Sasuke was going to be so mad. This was possibly going to be his best and last prank on poor Sasuke. Naruto called this prank the god of all pranks. He knew it would take a little while to find everything, so he set out to doing that. He began digging through all of the drawers in the small apartment, looking in the bathroom, and even under his bed. When he had gathered up all of the stuff he needed he looked at the clock. It was almost time for Nadia to get home. He quickly threw his equipment into an orange duffle bag.

Sasuke stepped in his front door, his house was extremely quiet. It was always quiet because his parents were never home, but it was too quiet today. He cautiously walked into his living room, no one was there. He walked into his kitchen, no one was there. He tiptoed up the stairs and was about to walk into his bedroom, when he was jumped.

"Sasuke I need a hug!" Itachi yelled. His long black hair wasn't in a low ponytail like it normally was. It fell freely and wildly down his back.

"Itachi, what the hell is wrong with you!" Sasuke growled. His brother was crushing him.

"Because, Sasuke, my old friends are all going to be staying here for a week!"

"I don't care now get off!"

"At least I got a conversation from you!" Itachi said with a smile.

Sasuke decided to pay Naruto a visit. He didn't want to deal with Itachi right now. He had to explain what the project was about anyway. He had just gotten into his black camaro, when he realized he didn't know where the boy lived. He texted Naruto and waited for him to reply. His phone vibrated and he checked it.

**'Konoha Apartments, building 6, fourth floor, apartment number 449'**

Sasuke drove off and found where the blonde's apartment should be. He walked into the building and headed straight for the elevators. Sasuke didn't like this place. It was too run down for him. It was also in too dangerous a location for him. He got to the fourth floor and started looking for the apartment.

Sasuke stood in front of the door with the number 449 on it. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. A short girl with long blood red hair opened the door. She had on a pair of plaid pajama pants, and a grey long sleeved shirt on. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and it flowed down to her lower back.

"Is Naruto here?" Sasuke asked trying his hardest to be polite.

"Yeah hold on a minute." Nadia said, and turned around. "Hey Naru! Some kid is here for you!"

Sasuke was looking at the girl in front of him, her sleeve slipped down, and he saw a few scars on her wrist. She turned back around face Sasuke. He felt the impulse to ask what happened, and he did.

"What happened to your wrist?" Sasuke asked. Nadia's eyes widened as she yanked her sleeve back down.

"Nothing." She lied.

Right after she said that, Naruto walked up. He was clad in only orange sweatpants.

"Oh hey Sasuke. Come in." He said.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's response as he stepped through the doorway.

Sasuke noticed how clean the small apartment was. He never thought Naruto could be neat. He also noticed scars all over Naruto's chest and back, and a spiral tattoo around his navel. Naruto sat down on the couch and motioned Sasuke to sit anywhere he liked. Nadia didn't bother them. She busied herself in the kitchen.

"Okay dobe, we are partners for an English assignment. It will last for two months. We have to get to know each other, and write a paragraph about the best trait of the other person. So we have to spend quite a bit of time together." Sasuke stated.

"Hm, Okay bastard I think I'll be able to manage." Naruto replied.

"Well, I think I'll be going then." Sasuke rose and walked over to the door.

"See ya bastard!" Naruto called as the raven slipped into the hall.

A figure watched as the raven walked out to his car. 'Naru-chan seems pretty attached to this boy. I could use him. He will bring Naru-chan to me, or he will die.' The man thought as he continued on his way.

**Dun dun dun! I'm getting along with the plot! Poor Naruto, he has to deal with the bastard for two months! **

**Sasu: What was that?**

**Me: You heard me!**

**Sasu: *uses sharingan***

**Me: That won't affect me!**

**Sasu: Arrgh!**

**Naru: Stop teasing Sasukins!**


	6. Chapter 6

'**Blah' Text message**

'blah' thoughts

'_blah blah' dream and or flashback_

"Blah." Speech

Blah normal text

**Warning, this chapter may suck….**

**I'm wasting your time *facepalms***

**CHAPTER 6**

Naruto dragged his duffel bag down the steps of the apartment. Kiba was already waiting outside the building in his pickup. Naruto tossed his bag in the back and hopped into the passenger seat. Kiba switched gears and pulled out of the parking lot so they could get to school.

Upon arriving in the school parking lot Naruto began to tell Kiba the plan. The dog lover grinned widely and nodded furiously. The two teens swiftly got out of the truck and walked towards their friends.

**MUAHAHA**

Kiba was antsy. It was his fourth period class and then he would have his lunch break. He went over what he was to do multiple times in his head and he really hoped he didn't get anything wrong. His main duties were to get the supplies and look out for Sasuke or teachers.

The bell was so close to ringing, and Kiba could not sit still. He hadn't pulled a prank like this for ages. It was going to be so fun to be pranking again.

The bell rang to signal the end of fourth period. Kiba nearly leapt out of his chair to get to the door, but he didn't want to appear suspicious so he, as calmly as he could, got up and walked to the door. The moment he got outside he began to jog to his truck. He grabbed the orange duffel bag and found his small baggie of dog feces.

He slowly made his way toward the black car. It was nice and shiny, perfectly spotless. Next to the car stood his blonde haired, blue eyed, fox faced friend. Kiba placed the bag on the ground.

Naruto picked the locks to the car door. Kiba didn't really want to find out how he had learned to do that so he didn't ask. The blonde pulled out a lot of multi colored balloons. The two boys set to work filling all of them with air. After the balloons were filled, they placed them all inside the car and shut the door.

Kiba pulled out plastic wrap and they began to tightly wrap the car in it. Over the plastic they completely covered the car with shaving cream. They did not put it directly on the car because they didn't want to cause permanent damage.

Naruto pulled out a roll of caution tape. He set to wraping it around the car a few times while Kiba smeared the poop on the door handles. Once all of the leftover supplies were put in the bag the two boys stepped back to admire their handiwork. Once they were satisfied with how it looked they walked away praying that Sasuke didn't realize it was them even though it was extremely obvious.

**HEHEHE**

Naruto sat in his desk waiting patiently for class to begin. English class, his now least favorite class. The teacher was almost always late and he was used to it by now. The thing that he didn't like about the class was that he had to spend it with that Sasuke bastard. He also had to 'hang out' with the guy. It was going to be hard.

Sasuke was currently glaring daggers at the blonde sitting next to him. The stupid blonde kept making him feel weird. Every time he was around the boy he either felt compelled to be really cruel or to show kindness and hug the kid…or something. He noticed a faint blush form on the blondes cheeks as he appeared to be lost in thought.

'I wonder what he's thinking about. Is he thinking of a girl? Maybe he's thinking of me? Wait. Wait. What!' Sasuke mentally kicked himself for thinking such disturbing things.

Naruto was, in fact, thinking of the raven. He couldn't get his thoughts away from that subject. His eyes absorbed all of Sasuke's features, his perfect small nose, the way his lips curved slightly upward in a smirk that screamed 'I'm better than you!' His favorite thing though was the eyes. From far away they looked plain black, but once you got closer they were really a deep grey with hints of blue in them. They seemed to be bottomless and full of secrets.

The teacher finally walked into the classroom ten minutes late. His silver hair was gravity defying as usual and he had bandages over his left eye for whatever reason. His nose was in a dirty book like always. He looked up at the class and waved his hand in a dismissive manner for all of the students knew what to do.

The students were all chattering as they asked their partners questions. Sasuke didn't know what to ask so Naruto initiated the conversation.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Black." Sasuke replied, "And yours?"

"That's a given!" Naruto practically shouted, "Orange!"

The conversation continued with just useless questions like whether sweet or salty foods were better or if they were a cat or dog person. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Naruto and Kiba met up outside of the school building and sprinted to the dog lover's truck. The two teens had a decent view of the car that they had sabotaged. The boy they had pranked finally approached the parking lot.

Kiba and Naruto watched intently as the raven noticed that his car wasn't 'perfect.' Sasuke began his sprint to his beloved car. He ripped the caution tape and shrink wrap off with difficulty getting himself covered in shaving cream in the process. He then went to open the door but just as he pulled that handle he jerked his hand away looking at it with disgust.

Naruto and Kiba were in hysterics. Sure they were probably going to die tomorrow but it was worth it. They continued to watch as the poor raven tried to get his car sort of clean. After a few minutes, Sasuke looked up. He turned toward the red pickup at the other end of the parking lot. Upon seeing who was inside he sent a glare that could make satan himself cower in fear.

Kiba let out a terrified yelp and hurriedly fumbled with his keys, started his truck, and sped out of there.

Nadia jumped a little when the door to the apartment burst open. She peered around the corner to see Naruto grinning like a fool. She didn't need to ask what had him in such a good mood. She knew exactly what happened when Naruto walked out the door that morning. The duffle bag was used for one thing and one thing only, sabotaging people's cars.

She high fived her little brother and congratulated him on another successful prank. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if he came home in an ambulance the next day.

**HEHE**

**I'M BAAAACK! Did you miss me? Probably not. I finally managed to get off my butt and start writing again. Hooray? I'm tired... Peace off! *Gaara will hug and share a cookie with anyone who knows where 'peace off' came from! :3**


End file.
